The lives of extremely rich and influential Hogwar
by JennaM
Summary: Leben&Leiden einiger Hogwartsschüler in ihrem siebten Schuljahr - sie haben Rang&Namen, sind reich,sehen gut aus und lassen es gerne krachen. Skandale,Gerüchte und viele Überraschungen warten auf sie - und auf dich!
1. The Tree Class

_The lives of extremely rich and influential Hogwarts students_

_**Disclaimer**_ Alles was mit der Harry-Potter Welt zu tun hat, gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe nur ein paar Sachen in der Zauberergesellschaft verändert, um das meiner Geschichte anzupassen. Die Grundidee zu dieser FF habe ich von der TV-Serie „Gossip Girl" genommen. Einige Titel der Kapitel nehme ich aus Songs, also gehören diese auch nicht mir.

**Genre:** Allgemein

_**Kapitelanzahl:**_ noch nicht fertig gestellt

_**Ratings:**_ ab 12

_**Warnings **_(FF) Ist etwas anderes...und hat nichts mit den Charakteren aus den Büchern zu tun.

_**Warnings**_ (chap) keine

_**Zeitpunkt:**_ nach dem 7. Buch

**Kapitel 1**

_The Tree Class_

Es war fast vier Uhr nachmittags und die Sonne bereitete sich schon darauf vor unterzugehen. Obwohl es Sommer war, wehte ein ziemlich frischer Wind durch die leuchtend grünen Laubbäume und Deborah Valentine bereute es, keine Jacke mitgenommen zu haben. Sie schlang die Arme um sich, wie um sich zu wärmen und ging den schmalen Pfad etwas schneller entlang. Natürlich hätte sie auch einfach apparieren können und sich diesen mühsamen Nachmittagsspaziergang ersparen können, doch in oder direkt vor ein Zaubererhaus zu apparieren ist unter anständigen Zauberern schrecklich unhöflich und um nicht als schlecht erzogen zu gelten, musste man eben aus einer Entfernung aus an dem Gastgeberhaus ankommen. Deborah seufzte. Ihr Vater war heute morgen mal wieder zur Arbeit gegangen – in seinen Ferien. Und ihre Mutter lag wie gewöhnlich von ihren Depressionspillen zugedrönt in ihrem Bett und konnte von keiner Menschenseele zu etwas bewegt werden. Deborah hatte den Hauselfen bei ihr zu Hause klarmachen wollen, dass ihre Eltern es vollkommen in Ordnung finden, wenn sie in dem Familienwagen zu Valecia Jacobson gefahren werde, doch die drei kleinen Elfen wollten 'Miss Deborah' auf keinen Fall etwas tun lassen, was den Hausherren nicht gefallen könnte. Genervt war sie dann zu Geoffrey, ihrem Fahrer, gegangen, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sie zu ihrer Freundin zu bringen, doch auch dieser hatte sich geweigert etwas zu tun, ohne die Erlaubnis von Deborahs Eltern zu haben. Also musste sie in die Nähe von _Jacobson Hill _apparieren und bis zur hohen, polierten Kirschholz-Eingangstür laufen. Das Leben kam Deborah manchmal wirklich ungerecht vor.

Doch denkt jetzt bloß nicht Deborah Valentine werde unfair vom Leben behandelt. Nichts könnte der Wahrheit so fern liegen...

Deborah Valentine gehörte seit ihrem ersten Atemzug zu der allerhöchsten Schicht der Zauberergesellschaft. Sie lebte in einer riesigen, jahrhundertealten Villa in der Nähe von London, und in dieser Villa hatten schon Generationen von Valentines gelebt und würden es auch in Zukunft tun. Wenn Deborah durch die unzähligen Korridore der _Valentine Mansion_ ging, sah sie ihre Ahnen in kostbaren Gemälden an der Wand hängen, die Ahnen, die dieselbe blasse Haut wie Deborah gehabt hatten, dieselben dunkelblauen Augen, die so dunkel waren, dass sie schwarz vorkamen. Sie hatten dieselben hohen Wangenknochen gehabt und dieselbe androgyne Figur.

Seit sie denken konnte, hatte sie alles gehabt was sie wollte – und hatte nur eines gewollt: mehr. Sie schlief in den weichsten Kissen, hauste in riesigen Gemächern, die voll von wertvollen alten Gegenständen waren, die nur ein Valentine besitzen konnte. Ihr Leben war purer Luxus, eine verschwenderische Lebensart, die nie zufriedengestellt werden konnte. Wenn man schon _alles_ hat, konnte man ja auch _mehr_ wollen.

Deborah war mit all dem aufgewachsen, sie hatte nie etwas anderes gekannt. Für sie war es das normalste der Welt, von Hauselfen bedient zu werden und stets das feinste Essen auf dem Teller zu haben. Doch obwohl dieser Luxus etwas aussergewöhnliches ist, waren die Valentines keineswegs die einzigen, die diesen Lebensstil an den Tag legten. In der Zauberergesellschaft gab es einige auerwählte Familien, die seit Jahrhunderten zusammenlebten und zu den innersten Kreisen der High Society gehörten. Und um dazuzugehören, reichte es nicht aus, einfach nur reich zu sein – was wirklich zählte, war der Familienstammbaum. Und wegen dieser Angewohnheit, den Stammbaum als überaus wichtig zu empfinden, galten sie als die _''Tree Class''_. Die meisten Tree Classer werden in Hogwarts in das Slytherin-Haus zugeteilt und deshalb hatten sie den Ruf mugglefeindlich zu sein. Doch gegen Mugglegeborene hatten sie nichts – sie genossen immerhin die feinste Erziehung, die schon Zauberer von großen Namen erhalten hatten, und wuchsen nicht mit Vorurteilen auf – es gefiel Tree Classern bloß nicht, wenn ihre Kinder sich mit ihnen einließen. Und wenn einer der TC-Kinder das tat, so bekamen es bekanntlich alle sehr schnell mit, denn auch das galt zu ihren Eigenschaften: Augen und Ohren stets offen halten.

Endlich führte der enge Pfad zu einer höhergelegenen Lichtung und vor Deborahs Augen erstreckte sich jetzt ein riesiges, beinahe furchteinflößendes Haus aus sehr alten Steinen. Jedesmal wenn sie vor _Jacobson Hill_ stand, fröstelte es sie auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise. Vielleicht war es die Macht, die dieses Haus austrahlte, oder vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie sich jedesmal so klein und unbeschützt vorkam, wenn sie die Stufen zur Eingangstür emporging. Das Haus schien sie aus tausenden Augen anzustarren – und sie hasste es sich beobachtet zu fühlen. Bevor sie ihre zierliche Hand hob, um an die schwere Tür zu klopfen, wurde sie von einer schmalen Hauselfe geöffnet und mit einem schüchternen Lächeln begrüßte die Elfe sie. „Hallo, Ebby.", sagte Deborah und trat in die von einem Kristallleuchter erhellte Eingangshalle. „Miss Valecia erwartet sie schon. Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen ihre Handtasche abnehme, Miss Deborah?", fragte Ebby in ihrer piepsigen Stimme. „Nein, danke, Ebby. Wo ist Valecia?" Ebby verbeugte sich kurz, bevor sie Deborah den Rücken zuwand und sie dann die lange Steintreppe hinaufführte. Deborah kannte dieses Haus schon seit Jahren; sie und Valecia waren so gut wie vor ihrer Geburt schon Freundinnen gewesen. Gemeinsam hatten sie die düsteren Geheimnisse _Jacobson Hills_ erforscht und viele Stunden in längst vergessen Kammern des Hauses verbracht. Deborah hätte Ebby nicht gebraucht um Valecias Zimmer zu finden, doch es wäre undenkbar Deborah alleine in diesem Haus herumlaufen zu lassen.

Ebby kam von Deborah gefolgt an einer dunkelblauen Tür an und klopfte zaghaft. Sofort wurde sie von einem strahlend blonden Mädchen aufgerissen, die Deborah angrinste, sobald sie die Freundin sah. „Da bist du ja endlich!", rief Valecia und Deborah trat in ihr Schlafzimmer ein. „Danke, Ebby.", sagte das blonde Mädchen an die Hauselfe gerichtet und knallte die Türe zu. Auf einem dunkelvioletten Sofa saß ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren und hellblauen Augen, das Deborah anlächelte. „Aimée, du bist schon hier?", fragte Deborah sie und ließ sich in einen goldenen Sessel neben dem Sofa fallen. „Ja, meine Mutter ist hierher gekommen um sich mit Valecias Mutter zu treffen, also bin ich mit ihr mitgekommen.", antwortete Aimée und ließ den Tagespropheten, den sie gerade durchgeblättert hatte, neben sich fallen. „Und, was steht drinnen?", fragte Deborah und nahm sich ein paar Nüsse, die auf dem Couchtisch in einer Kristallschale waren. „Das übliche,"sagte Aimée, ‚ Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererschaft." Aimée rollte mit den Augen und nahm sich auch ein paar Nüsse. „Ich meine, es ist ja okay, dass sie über ihn schreiben. Immerhin hat er ja Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt. Sie müssen über ihn schreiben, das verdient er ja. Aber es sind schon einundhalb Monate vergangen. So langsam können sie sich ja abregen. Aber nein...sie schreiben weiter und das in ALLEN Rubriken.Das nervt."

„Ist da jemand vielleicht neidisch?", fragte Valecia und lachte Aimée herausfordernd an. Aimée blickte Valecia mit einem höchst arroganten Blick an, den sie, seit sie sechs war, von ihrer Mutter kopierte. „Auf was denn bitte? Der arme Kerl wird nie ein normales, entspanntes Leben führen können."

„Und das ist das was du willst: ein normales, entspanntes Leben?", gab Valecia sarkastisch zurück.

„Nein, aber ich will auch keine Kämpfe mit irgendwelchen stinkenden Todessern führen.", antwortete Aimée und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Klar, aber ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit des Tagespropheten würde dir sicher gefallen, oder?!" Valecia grinste. Doch Aimée ging nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern wechselte geschickt das Thema: „Habt ihr schon das Neueste über Candra gehört?" Typisch TC – sobald es unangenehm wird, zieh die Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf jemand anderes...

Deborah drehte ihren Kopf zu Aimée, um das neueste bisschen Tratsch zu hören, doch Valecia hob den Tagespropheten vom Boden auf und blätterte uninteressiert darin herum. Bloß nicht zeigen, dass sie an den vielen Geschichten von Candras Leben interessiert war. Und glaubt mir, sie war es.

„Anscheinend wird sie dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Sie will angeblich nach Schottland, zu ihren Verwandten. Das hat mir Ivy erzählt und sie hat es von Candras Mutter höchstpersönlich erfahren. Ist doch nicht zu fassen, oder?"

Deborah schaute Aimée mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie gerade einen Kommentar zu dieser, ungewöhnlich harmlosen, Candra-Story abgeben wollte, sagte Valecia, ohne vom Propheten aufzublicken: „Seit wann hast du was mit Ivory Jenz zu tun?" Aimées Grinsen verschwand, wie als ob die Batterie dafür ausgegangen wäre, und sie schaute Valecia zögernd an. „Ich hab nichts mit ihr zu tun," begann sie unsicher ‚'' ich hab sie nur bei einem Nachmittagstee bei den Triphins getroffen und da hat sie mir das gesagt."

Valecia schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und blätterte eine Seite um. „Ich kann diese Ivy echt nicht ausstehen. Ich meine, sie denkt voll sie gehöre dazu, nur weil ihre Mutter es geschafft hat, sich Mr. Triphin zu angeln und zu heiraten. Und das ist nicht besonders schwer, bei dem Perversling."

Deborah kicherte und blickte Aimée kurz an. Aimée versuchte seit einem Jahr zu Valecias Plusliste zu gehören, doch es war schwerer als gedacht. Es kam ihr so vor, als hasste Valecia sie eigentlich, und verbringe ihre Zeit nur mit ihr, um sich zu amüsieren. Über Aimée, natürlich.

„Naja, wie auch immer, nächste Woche geht's wieder einmal zurück nach Hogwarts und das zum letzten Mal. Danach fängt endlich unser richtiges Leben an. Ich kanns kaum erwarten bis dieses Schuljahr vorrüber ist." Valecia lächelte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie an ihre glorreiche Zukunft, die vor ihr lag und an all ihre Träume und Ziele, die sie bald verwirklichen würde.

„Wirklich? Ich find's schrecklich, dass das unser allerletztes Jahr ist. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich machen soll wenn ich mein Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand hab.", sagte Deborah bedauernd. „Na, ist doch klar: Leben!!", sagte Valecia und grinste ihre Freundin an. Aimée blieb diesmal still. In letzter Zeit hatte sie bemerkt, dass den Mund zu halten manchmal die beste Lösung war, um Valecias Freundschaft zu erlangen. Plötzlich gab Valecia einen überraschenden Laut von sich und stand, ihre türkisblauen Augen auf eine Seite des Tagespropheten gerichtet, mit einem Hüpfer auf. „Oh, ihr werdet es nicht glauben!", rief sie begeistert. „ Diesen Freitag wird es eine Abschiedsfeier geben. Für uns!!! Hier steht's:

_Und wieder einmal laden die Tree Classer _Paneworth_ zu einer ihrer außergewöhnlich populären Partys ein. __Zu Ehrern des diesjährigen Abschlussjahrgangs wird ein kleines, aber feines Fest gehalten, um alle mit guter Laune und viel Ansporn in ihr letztes Schuljahr zu leiten. Das Lokal und die Uhrzeit befindet sich auf den Einladungen – die wie immer sehr limitiert sind - und diese sollte man unbedingt bei sich haben, denn die _Paneworths_ haben schon mitteilen lassen, dass man ohne Einladung absolut nicht willkommen ist. Falls sie nun keine erhalten haben, mein tiefstes Beileid, denn ich kann Ihnen versprechen: Es wird spektakulär! Doch ich bin glücklicherweise geladen und werde alle Vorkommnisse der _Senior Class –Party_ detailiert berichten. _

_Eure Milly Joy_"

Valecia grinste bis über beide Ohren und schaute zu den beiden Mädchen, die nun auch glücklich lächelten. „Wie cool! Das hat es noch nie gegeben!", rief Deborah. „Wusste das eine von euch?", fragte Aimée. „Nein, hatte absolut keine Ahung davon. Mann, unsere Eltern haben uns kein Wort gesagt!", sagte Deborah unglaublich. „Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, ist doch klar.", sagte Valecia, wie immer als ob sie es mit langsamen Denkern zu tun hätte. „Doch _unsere liebe Milly Joy_ konnte es nicht für sich behalten." Sie warf den Propheten auf den Couchtisch und rannte in ihr Ankleidezimmer. Deborah und Aimée blieben auf der Couch zurück und blickten sich achselzuckend an. Wenn etwas Valecia Jacobsons Laune heben konnte, dann war das definitiv eine Party...

_So, das war erstmal das allererste Kapitel..._

_Reviews!!! Bitte!!!!_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Jenna_


	2. A place in this world

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört wie immer nichts.

**Titel: **Song von Taylor Swift

Hmm, bis jetzt keine Reviews und ich weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand das hier überhaupt liest...aber ich werd trotzdem mal das zweite Kapitel posten, vielleicht bekomm ich ja dann mal ein paar Reviews zu sehen. Würd mich nämlich wirklich über Ratschläge, Meinungen, Fragen oder Hinweise freuen und auch Kritik ist sehr wichtig für mich! Also, enjoy and review!!

**Kapitel 2**

_A place in this world_

Der helle Sonnenschein blendete Candras Sicht, als sie sich auf einen weich-gepolsterten Stuhl des „_Adéle_"-Cafés in der Winkelgasse setzte, doch es störte sie nicht besonders. Sie würde auf keinen Fall ihren Lieblingsplatz auf der Terrasse verlassen, um sich in den stickigen Innenraum des Cafés zu setzen, voll von bekannten Gesichtern, die sie mitleidslos mustern würden. Sie seufzte lautlos und nahm die Getränkekarte zur Hand; sie wollte etwas trinken, das sie aufmuntern würde. Zumindest ein bisschen. Der Kellner kam an ihren Tisch und fragte sie höflich lächelnd, was er ihr bringen dürfe. „Einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey, bitte.", bestellte sie. „Ach, wissen Sie was, bringen Sie mir doch gleich zwei.", rief sie dem Kellner rasch hinterher, als er sich auf den Weg machte, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Es war ihr egal was dieser Kellner von ihr denken würde. Eigentlich war ihr alles egal. Candra blickte zu der Menschenmasse etwas unter ihr ( Das _Adéle_ war deshalb bei den noblen Zauberern so beliebt, da es sich etwas über der Winkelgasse befand und es ihnen so vorkam, als ständen sie über den restlichen Zauberern, während sie ihre 100 Galleonen teuren Weine tranken...) und wünschte sie könnte mit einem von ihnen tauschen. Einfach in den Körper des anderen schlüpfen und sein Leben leben – und dieser andere Mensch könnte ihres haben. Sie fühlte sich verloren, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste wo sie herkam und wohin sie gehörte. Doch wohin sie wollte, davon hatte sie keine Ahnung. Und es war ihr auch egal. Aber das störte sie nicht – das was sie so beklommen in dem teuersten Lokal der Winkelgasse sitzen ließ, war das Wissen, das es jedem egal war, wohin sie wollte.

Es war nicht so, dass sich niemand für sie interessierte; ganz im Gegenteil, die Leute schlugen sich darum, etwas über Candras Aktivitäten zu erfahren. Viele TC's tuschelten unter sich über Candra, um ihre eigenen Kinder in einem besseren Licht dastehen zu lassen. Natürlich wussten sie, dass _ihre_ Kinder zehnmal schlimmere Dinge anstellten, doch gerade deshalb brauchten sie jemanden wie Candra, um die ganze (negative) Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken.

Candras Mitschüler beneideten sie, liebten sie, hassten sie, fanden sie interessanter als sich selbst – und beschäftigten sich mit jedem kleinen Bisschen aus Candras Leben. Candra war schon immer sehr auffällig gewesen; in allem was sie tat, stach sie heraus. Vorallem jedoch war sie _anders_. Und bei den Tree Classern ist anders sein tabu. Man muss sich anpassen, um dazuzugehören. All ihre Kinder taten es, meistens weil sie es auch selber wollten. Es war ihnen wichtiger dazuzugehören, als sie selbst zu sein. Und viele hatten sich schon so daran gewöhnt ihre eigenen Wünsche und Gedanken zu unterdrücken, dass sie tatsächlich dachten, sie wären diese Person, die sie kreeirt hatten.

Candra wollte nie wirklich eine TC sein. Sie hatte sich nie angestrengt, um das zu tun, was die Leute von ihr verlangten. Und bis heute wusste sie nicht, dass sie genau das tat, was alle wollten. Natürlich bemerkte sie immer die bissigen Blicke ihrer Kameraden in der Schule oder bei irgendwelchen langweiligen Brunchs, doch sie wusste nicht, dass all diese Personen Wochen darauf warteten um sich mit Candra Pennilthyne zu unterhalten.

Ihre Eltern waren ihr keine große Hilfe in ihrer Begin-life-crisis: Ihre Mutter Siobhan Pennilthyne hatte ein großes Modeatélier geöffnet und obwohl sie nicht wirklich dort rumsaß und Festroben schneiderte, war sie immer unterwegs um sich mit Kunden oder neuen Zeichnern oder Schneidern zu treffen, um Partys zu organisieren oder sogar private Modenschauen. Sie hatte sich in den Sommerferien ihrer Tochter nicht ein einziges Mal hingesetzt um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Jedesmal wenn Candra mit ihrer Mutter reden wollte, sagte Siobhan: „ Tut mir wirklich Leid mein Schatz, aber ich muss jetzt los, ich hab ein Treffen mit Mr.?. Später setzen wir uns hin und reden ein bisschen, okay? Sei nicht sauer!" Und erstaunlicherweise war Candra nicht sauer- sie freute sich darüber, dass ihre Mutter endlich etwas gefunden hatte, was sie tun konnte um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, denn Geld brauchte sie wohl kaum. Doch sie vermisste ihre alte Mum, die mit ihr heiße Schockolade vor dem Kamin getrunken hatte und sich jedesmal die Zunge verbrannt hatte. Sie vermisste die ernsten Gespräche über Gott und die Welt, die sie jeden Tag geführt hatten. Sie vermisste die Lästerattacken, die sie gehabt hatten, wenn sie gemeinsam durch die Winkelgasse spaziert waren, um Candras Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr zu kaufen. Doch Candra würde ihre Mutter nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie sich veränderte (und zwar zum schlimmeren) und dass sie, Candra, darunter leidete.

Ihr Vater Ruben hatte nie wirklich Interesse für sie gezeigt; er war ein sehr stiller, zurückhaltender Mensch, der sich für niemanden öffnete. Seit seine Eltern vor Candras Geburt gestorben waren, hatte er sich von Tag zu Tag mehr in seine Gedanken zurüchgezogen. Und diese Gedanken teilte er mit niemandem –er hielt sie geheim, wie etwas kostbares oder gefährliches. Candra war schon daran gewöhnt und auch die TC's hatten sich daran gewöhnt. Sie war froh darüber, denn obwohl ihr Vater nie viel Nähe wollte, mochte sie ihn sehr und sie würde es nicht ertragen können zu hören wie die Leute über ihn redeten. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie in aller Munde war – aber sobald man über jemanden sprach, den sie mochte, regte sie sich wirklich auf.

Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich in letzter Zeit sehr verloren in dieser Welt in der sie lebte und würde am liebsten davonrennen, einfach irgendwohin wo es vielleicht etwas besser war. Denn es kam ihr so vor, als ob es überall besser wäre.

Doch sie würde nicht weglaufen. Candra war vielleicht sensibel, etwas dramatisch und manchmal ziemlich verunsichert, doch sie war nicht der Typ, der schnell aufgab. Und sie wusste, dass Davonlaufen nie eine gute Lösung für ihre Probleme sein würde; denn wenn du an dem Ort wo du bist, unglücklich und unzufrieden bist, wirst du diese Gefühle überall hin mitnehmen. Sie würden sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen – sie würden sogar größer werden und du würdest dich noch schlimmer fühlen. Deswegen wusste Candra, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als dort zu bleiben wo sie war. Und es war ja nur noch für ein Jahr. Danach konnte sie die ganze Welt kennenlernen wenn sie wollte. Doch ein Jahr würde sie noch aushalten müssen.

Nachdem Candra bezahlt hatte und das Lokal verlassen hatte, ging sie langsam zur Winkelgasse zurück und bummelte etwas durch die Menschenmenge. Sie konnte nicht wirklich die Vitrinen sehen, da zu viele Zauberer in der beliebtesten Gasse unterwegs waren, doch sie hatte kein Verlangen danach, die Schaufenster zu betrachten. Sie wollte einfach nur ein Teil von ihnen sein und in der Menge verschwinden.

Plötzlich packte Jemand sie am Arm, sie drehte sich herum und sah Brandon Moanharm und Drew Landario vor ihr. Die beiden Tree Classer-Jungs lächelten sie an; es sah sogar freundlich aus. „Hey Candra, alles klar?", begrüßte sie Brandon. Candra wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte, die beiden zu treffen oder nicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie die beiden nicht leiden konnte, aber Brandon war immerhin der Freund von Valecia Jacobson – und Valecia und Candra waren nicht gerade die besten Freundinnen. „Ja, und bei euch?", antwortete Candra. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich zu freuen. Brandon und Drew hatten ihr noch nie was getan, sie hatte keinen Grund sie nicht zu mögen. „Was machst du so? Hier?", fragte Drew und deutete auf die überfüllte Gasse.

„Ach, nichts besonderes. Ich hab nur im _Adéle_ vorbeigeschaut. Und Ihr?" Candra _hasste_ Smalltalk. Und leider war dieser in ihren Kreisen nicht weg zu denken.

„Wir mussten noch ein paar Schulbücher kaufen und einen neuen Festumhang für morgen. Gehst du hin?", fragte Brandon in seiner direkten Art.

Candra schüttelte ihren Kopf in einer Art, die zeigte, dass sie seine Worte nicht verstand.

„Was meinst du mit morgen?"

„Na die Senior-Class Party bei den Paneworths. Hast du noch nichts davon gehört?", fragte Brandon sie überrascht.

„Oh, klar, diese Party meinst du.", sagte Candra völlig selbstsicher, obwohl sie keine Ahnung von diesem Fest gehabt hatte. Doch sie wollte ihm keinen neuen Lästerstoff geben. Das Schuljahr hatte ja noch nicht begonnen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht so wirklich ob ich hingeh. Vielleicht, wenn es nichts besseres gibt." Okay, sie übertrieb etwas, aber mit ihm konnte man nur so umgehen. Er fühlte sich einfach zu toll.

„Aber falls ich mich dafür entscheiden sollte, sehen wir uns ja dann morgen abend. Also, bis dann Jungs.", rief sie und ging davon. Sie hatte ein ernstes Hühnchen mit ihrer Mutter zu rüpfen. Wie konnte sie ihr nichts von diesem Senior-Ding gesagt haben??

„Ich hab es vollkommen vergessen. Tut mir Leid, Candy. Ich weiß auch nicht wo mein Kopf zur Zeit ist. Ich hab so schrecklich viel zu tun und je mehr ich erledige, desto mehr scheint aufzutauchen."

Siobhan schaute ihre Tochter entschuldigend an, während sie aus ihren leuchtend roten Pumps schlüpfte. Candra saß auf dem Sessel im blauen Wohnzimmer, ihrem Lieblingsraum im ganzen Haus, und blickte ihre Mutter argwöhnisch an.

„Mum, sowas ist wichtig. Alle wissen von dieser Party, außer ich. Ich hab Brandon und Drew getroffen und sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich hingeh und ich wusste nicht mal worüber sie sprachen."

„Candra, du bist nie so richtig begeistert wenn es solche Partys gibt. Letztes Mal wolltest du nicht mal hingehen. Seit wann ist das so wichtig für dich?"

„Na, seit heute. Vielleicht will ich mein Leben etwas ändern."

Amüsiert hob Siobhan ihre perfekt geformten Augenbrauen und sagte: „Also, dass find ich sehr gut. In letzter Zeit bist du etwas lustlos durchs Leben gelaufen und ich finde das sollte sich wirklich ändern. Und ich hab das perfekte Kleid für dich, mein Schatz."

Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren, griff zu einer Verpackung aus ihrem Modehaus und reichte es ihrer Tochter. Diese öffnete verblüfft die rosane Schachtel und sah ein wunderschönes, blaues Satinkleid, das nun ihr gehören sollte. Es war trägerlos und sehr lang; es würde bestimmt ihre Schuhe bedecken, doch das war auch besser so. Bei diesen Eventen zitterten ihr oft die Beine und so würde es wenigtens keiner bemerken.


End file.
